


Prince and Princess

by sakurasake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue non-compliant.//Tony Stark's teenage daughter is graduating from Magic School and her Dark Arts professor happens to be the missing (presumed dead) Wizard War Hero Severus Snape, hiding under his mother's maiden name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing Tony Stark's love child and her huge crush on her teacher.

INSPIRED BY: http://anneboleyns.tumblr.com/post/89184689675  
…  
Prologue:

 

Her name was Virginia Maria Stark. Her mother, the only one she wanted to claim, was Pepper Stark (nee Potts) and her dad was Iron Man himself, Tony Stark. Her dad knew that she and her mom would always out live him and was glad every day that it wasn't that time just yet.

Virginia was small like her dad, but she had light ginger red hair that was pencil straight and feather soft. She had the oddest eyes, because she had hetero-chromia. Her left eye was brown and her right eye was blue. Her skin was a fair complexion, but she tanned as wonderfully as her dad did. She didn't burn like her mother did if she was out too long without shade of any kind.

Her grandmother Maria was a Witch, her parents were Squibs. Her grandpa was a muggle, but she thought the man was mad brilliant. Virginia went to the Salem Institute to test in when she was 14, not having been discovered until due to her father's...reputation. She tested right into Heighton Tech Magical Institute; a 'think tank' type school for the 'super-genius' kids and magical prodigies.

When Virginia was 14, Ivan Vanko had made his first appearance. Not long before her 15th birthday, she got to meet THOR when her dad had asked Agent Coulson to babysit. Not a single SHIELD agent still speaks about how Virginia has Thor wrapped around her pinkie. She can get the man to behave in a way that Jane can't...she pulls the 'I'll tell your mother' tattle-tale card on him. When she was 15 ½, she got to watch over Captain America with Agent Coulson, who was actually rather fond of 'baby-sitting' her. She listened much better than the SHIELD agents under him...except for when it came to dangerous situations. Then she had a habit of using her magic to blow up Von Doom's machines.

It was once, but the super-villain is STILL afraid of her because of it. When she was seventeen, she watched from Stark Tower as her father fought the aliens laying waste to New York City. She was also able to lay Loki out flat with her magic every time he tried to approach her. It was like a moth and a bug zapper...JARVIS still has the footage of it as proof. When she was nearly 18, the Mandarin appeared. When she was 18, she got dragged to London with Jane and Darcy...and that was when things went to pot. For her, anyway.

The British Ministry kept trying to arrest her for posing as someone named Lily Potter. She had no damn idea who the fuck that was, but they seemed convinced. Well, they left her alone when Thor came up behind her like a looming big brother and gave them a look of death that would make even Loki think twice. She was the one who was able to push the poison out of Loki's system and he now lay recovering in his old rooms in Asgard. He'd been ready to give his life for his brother, starting his redemption at that...and not somewhere darker and more desperate. Well, worse than he was already experiencing.

A month ago, HYDRA tried to bring SHIELD down and turn them into a terrorist organization. Well, tried was the operative word. Phil was still trying to get the agency back on it's feet and all without her dad and the other Avengers finding out that he was alive. Oh and Steve finally found his best friend and eternal hetero-lifemate...Silent Bob...sorry, Bucky Barnes. AKA The Winter Soldier. Who also happened to be Natasha's biological father. Her mother was the previous Black Widow before her. And they made her kill her mother before becoming the latest Black Widow.

Now it was her last day at Heighton Tech MI and Virginia was absolutely entranced watching her Dark Arts Teacher...Severus Prince.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

 

She was going to miss his lectures. He was always so bold and animated and passionate about them. He also tutored her in Potions when she was 16. It was the last day of school and Professor Prince's class was the last one of the entire day, so every damn person there was paying attention. Just like they did EVERY year. But this time was really the last for them.

“Who can tell me where the Marauders went wrong?” He asked.  
He'd spent the whole class telling them about a group of former bullies, the last man redeeming them all to his very last breath...during the final battle of Voldemort. They'd had a moment of silence for them, as well. Virginia raised her hand and Professor Prince gestured to her. She dropped her hand with a silent chuckle.

“It isn't so much that they did it wrong,” She drawled, looking from her nails into Professor Prince's deep coffee eyes, “it's that the idiots got caught. They shouldn't have brought Wormtail with them to Honeydukes through the secret entrance, because,” she rolled her shoulders and popped her neck, unaware of his eyes darting to her throat when her hair fell to the side exposing it, “as you had said, he didn't say a word, but he never failed to make a noise every single time they stopped. He jinxed the whole thing.”  
Professor Prince was actually impressed with her answer, she could see it on his face. He'd admitted to using appearance retracting spells when working as Potions Master at Hogwarts, before the end of the war. Kids asked her first day there where his bite scar came from. He'd said in a perfect death-stare deadpan that he was bitten by the Dark Lord's familiar after the snake faced bastard slit his throat. The cut to the side of his neck was still there, amongst several bite marks to his shoulder, chest and throat. His students held a whole new respect for him then, finding out that each of them had muggle, muggle-born, half-blood and squib relatives who were all soldiers in the current Muggle American war. Professor Prince had lived to the tell the tale and they respected him for that.

Every single student moaned when the end of the day bell rang, not wanting to leave.

“I do run the Apothecary near Stark Tower,” He shook his head with a fond smile, “bloody idiots.”  
He watched as the students filed out with non-surprising slowness, the herd thinning until he noticed that Virginia was still sitting there. Though, she seemed to be writing something. It was a number and she handed it to her friend Gwen Stacey, before Gwen left. The girl was allowed to attend the school, because she was a feline metahuman. If you asked a student at the school, Metahumans were actually the 'magical' equivalent of mutants.

“And you, Miss Stark?” He chuckled.  
Virginia raised a brow at him, before sighing heavily. She leaned back in the desk chair, hissing when her back touched it. She barely heard the Professor take a step before he was next to her. His hands proved to be warm as he took her hands to help her from the desk. She painfully shrugged off the uniform coat and the Professor growled softly. She'd been attacked during gym class with a weak Sectumsempra and the wounds had reopened.

“No one did anything for it?” He hissed, sounding much like the snakes he decorated his classroom with.  
Virginia snorted, “My gym teacher told me that if my daddy was a super-hero, then I could suck it up and wait until I got home.”  
She saw her teacher's eyes flash, nostril's flaring as he flushed in anger with the gym teacher. Who, by his account's, was a complete idiot as it was. Virginia went to pick up her stuff to leave and his hand on her wrist stopped her.

“Go and remove your shirt in my office,” He ordered, “leave your bra on if it pleases you, I'll clean then seal them for you before you return home.”  
Virginia mouthed 'oh my god' after passing behind him, heading toward his office. She charmed her hair into a braid, before reaching his office. Which would keep it out of the way when she would have to peel off the bloody shirt...a thing she knew was going to be VERY painful. Professor Prince, formerly Severus Snape, sighed heavily. He listened and listened, waiting for a sign that she'd removed the shirt. And he heard in the form of sharp hisses and lip-bitten groans. Though, it was taking a little long. And it was lucky that he decided to check on her, because the cuts were now bad enough that the shirt was almost fused to her back from both wet and dry blood.

He went and grabbed a bowl, using a weak aguamenti to fill it. All before he dripped the water down her back, hoping to loosen up the shirt from the cuts. And it worked...to a point. He was able to help her remove it, but it wasn't without some pain. Something she was used to, being the lovechild of Tony Stark and all. Physical, mental, emotional, verbal; it was all there and in a way that Tony had wished he could keep her from. Not that it worked. He tried, bless his heart, but it wasn't always enough to keep her from getting attacked by her own fellow students. Sometimes, it just made things worse. Like today. One of the girls' dad lost their job, after losing a contract with Stark Industries, and she had blamed Virginia; accusing her of lying to Tony about her dad embezzling funds from his project just to make him lose his job.

She didn't even know who the GIRL was, much less who her father was. But she grinned and bared it, with Gwen at her side. Although, when Gwen left her side, she dropped her mask and let the Professor see the pain. She trusted him that much and had since the first day at Heighton Tech. He cleared his desk and made her lay on her stomach, her bloody shirt under her chest to cover it...after he had to cut her bra off because it was fused to her skin with sticky drying blood...and soaked with fresh. Virginia just laid there lazily, eyes closed with a sigh as he took his time using the wet cloth to clean the wounds. The bleeding was slowing, but not as quickly as he would have liked.

“Professor?” She yawned, a little tired from the blood loss.  
Severus chuckled softly and Virginia seemed content with the little 'sign of life'. He listened to her drift off to sleep, before he stepped away long enough to snatch up his Stark Phone and dial Tony.

“Ah, Severus, I never thought you would call...” He started.  
“Now is not the time, Anthony,” He sighed, “the daughter of that bloody idiot you fired this morning,” Tony shut his mumbling up instantly and was listening attentively, “well, she decided to blame Virginia and hit her in the back with Sectumsempra.”  
Tony was cursing loudly now, JARVIS putting him on speaker so he didn't have to actually carrying the phone around with him as he paced the room.

“How is she?” He asked finally.  
Severus sighed, “I'm cleaning the blood on her back at the moment. The cuts reopened during the end of class and she's fallen asleep on my desk.”  
The last part made Tony laugh. The Avengers were listening in and wondering who they had to kill for touching Virginia with such damaging intent to harm.

“Anthony, you are lucky the spell was so weak,” He sighed, “because if it was at it's full power, you would be brought here to pick up her body.”  
That's when you heard glass breaking...and it wasn't Tony. Loki put his fist through the glass water fixture in the wall next to him. Thor was actually quiet as he plucked the glass from his little brother's fist.

“If Loki has hurt himself, Virginia might just go back and kill the bloody bitch herself,” Severus chuckled, finally putting away the cloth with a sigh, “the bleeding has stopped, so I'll be sealing them. The scars...”  
He hung his head. He never wanted such a young soul as Virginia Stark to be as badly scarred as he.

“They will be as bad as mine,” He said quietly.  
…  
When Virginia woke up, she wasn't on the desk anymore. She was cleaned up, patched up and had been napping comfortably on Professor Prince's office couch. It didn't even startle the man when she woke, he just looked up from his potions book with his wire rim glasses resting on the end of his nose. He was close enough that she reached out and pushed them back up his nose. Much to his amusement.

“Glad to see that you are better,” He smiled.  
Virginia groaned as she stretched stiffly, “Doesn't feel like it...well, much. Still hurts like a bitch.”  
The Professor gave a bitter chuckle. He suddenly regretted even creating the damned curse and wondered how the girl that attacked Virginia had even known about it. She either went to Hogwarts at some point, but she couldn't have because he didn't recognize her, or she knew someone that did. He made a note to tell Tony to check up on that thought.

“You think WAY too much, Professor,” Virginia chuckled, pulling Severus' attention back to her.  
He closed the book and removed his reading glasses, putting them both down to where they float not-that-mysteriously to his desk. Virginia rolled his eyes, but had chuckled at it anyway. She knew that he and her dad were friends, so little things like that amused her. Particularly when it was Loki levitating a giant bowl of pudding over Thor's head during a speech rehearsal. That howl of Loki's name when the bowl upends it's contents onto it's target...just perfect.

“Says the one off into their own thoughts,” He retorted.  
Virginia sighed with a smile, laying her head back onto the pillow he'd laid it on, before looking back up at him from her position.

“I was thinking about when Thor was rehearsing for his wedding feast speech,” She chuckled, “and Loki dumped a giant bowl of chocolate pudding onto his head. After bellowing Loki's name like somebody shoved dynamite up his ass, he asked Loki,” she gestured with her hands, “all calm-like...is this coconut and banana with the chocolate?”  
Severus found himself laughing behind his fist, something that Virginia hated. She loved his smile, his laugh, his voice, his eyes, his...his everything, really. Tony loved to tease Virginia about the fact that she was head over heels in love with her Dark Arts teacher. A cold Obie had said it was a phase and that she would 'forget about that freak and find a normal boy'. Of course, when Tony had found out just what Obie had intended for his daughter...he was glad that he'd killed him.

“Why do you hide behind your fist when you laugh?” She asked.  
Severus dropped his hand into his lap and Virginia chuckled, breaking the gaze when she flopped a little painfully onto her stiff muscled back.

“Fuck...” She moaned in pain, “that was a bad idea.”  
Virginia startled when he knelt down next to her, flipping over onto her stomach when he guided her.

“Sectumsempra scars always sting like this,” He said sadly, “they always do.”  
Virginia didn't like the guilt on her former teacher's face, wanting to make it better somehow. So she did the first thing that had come to her mind: she kissed him. He was close enough and all she had to was tilt her head just so, lean forward and... It had surprised Severus when she kissed him, but it had worked to distract him.

“I don't like it when you feel bad,” She told him quietly, sounding a little guilty.  
She wasn't sorry for kissing him. His lips always looked so soft and she always wanted to touch them. Though, this time, it was Severus to lean in. He brushed his lips over hers with promise, before pulling away.

“You graduate tomorrow,” He told her, “all you have to do is wait until after graduation...”  
…  
Virginia had been in a haze since she got home. Loki's fist was wrapped up and that ugly ass water fixture that was forced on her dad by her egg donor was gone. She thanked Loki for caring...and destroying the POS that her 'incubator' thought was a tasteful gift. Loki had scanned her back with his magic and was surprised at the care that her teacher had taken with her. Of course, he knew for a fact that Severus Prince was a tortured man. She also faintly wondered what he was doing here and not on Asgard, healing from his stab wound like he was supposed to be.

“Let me guess,” She chuckled, leaning her head on his, “your mom was suffocating the shit out of you?”  
Loki nodded. Frigga had faked her death, much to the surprise of everyone, and had ripped Odin a new asshole because of the treatment of HER son. Not his, anymore, but HERS. Virginia gave a soft sigh and a gentle hug, before stepping away.

“I'm gonna go put my stuff up and lay down,” She groaned, “now I know what Clint feels when he goes through windows...”  
Loki snickered and Virginia winked at a thankful Thor, before blowing a kiss at sheepish Clint.

“I had front row seats to the Chitauri freak show, guys,” She chuckle, “just ask Princess Pissy Pants,” she dodged a swipe from Loki, “he kept bouncing off my shield like a moth on a bug zapper...”  
She gestured the 'electrocution' of the moth, making Loki pout and the others chuckle.

“Don't worry, princess,” She ruffled his long hair, ignoring his squawk, “now behave before I tell Sleipnir that you aren't resting,” she gave the raven haired God a pointed look, “and you know how much of a mama's boy that he is.”  
Loki shrank in his seat and Virginia played with his hair for a moment, before she finally left. More like limped away, oddly enough almost identical to the limp that Clint had in New York after going back first through that glass office window. Natasha was at her side quickly, the quiet fellow redhead helping the teenager to her room. All the better to question her about that dreamy look on her face, as well. Virginia gave JARVIS a thank-you and blew a kiss at the ceiling to her 'little brother', before Natasha helped her sit on the bed.

“Do you want me to kill her for you?” The Russian Assassin asked plainly.  
Virginia shook her head, “Professor Prince looked like he was ready to do it himself,” She chuckled, chewing subconsciously on her bottom lip.  
Natasha rolled her eyes with a smile; a rare genuine smile.

“You finally kissed him, didn't you?” She teased as she helped Virginia strip down to her undies.  
Virginia nodded, leaning on her dresser as Natasha tossed her uniform into the hamper...the one that said hazardous on it. That hamper was saved for bloody clothes or stains of indeterminate origins only. Natasha chuckled at Virginia's blush as she nodded, the girl still chewing on her lips.

“Good enough that you wanted more?”  
Virginia nodded again, leaning on the taller and older redhead when she came over to her. Natasha guided Virginia back to her bed, before pulling out a clean pair of bra and panties.

“He told me something odd, though,” Virginia's brow furrowed as she slipped off her current panties, “he said...” she lifted her hips to finish slipping them down her long legs, “he said 'you graduate tomorrow', which is true, but he followed it with 'all you have to do is wait until after graduation'.”  
Natasha just smirked as she tossed the panties into the safe hamper. She turned her back and let Virginia slip into the clean set that Natasha had chosen for her, the Russian turning back around when she heard Virginia struggling with the bra.

Out in the common room, Tony just stared in shock at where Virginia had once been and Natasha had helped her from. It had surprised them all to see Natasha so...maternal. But, then again, Virginia had brought that out in her when they first met during the Vanko incident. Natasha STILL wanted to teach Virginia how to fight without a Wand in her hand. Some real physical training and not that shit program the so-called gym teacher was using. Even the Dean of Heighton Tech knew the man was an idiot, but he couldn't do anything because the man's sister and brother-in-law were huge donors. Nearly as much as Tony himself.

“You really like him, don't you, *kotenok?” Natasha spoke once more, after a long silence between the two friends.  
Virginia gave a dreamy sigh, “Yup.”  
Natasha ran the brush through Virginia's long hair quietly, smiling at how Virginia wasn't noticing a single thing around her. Not that anything was actually going to happen...other than Natasha brushing her hair.

“Did you know that my father was sleeping with the Captain?”  
She thought she was being subtle slipping the question in, but Virginia saw through it all.

“*Konechno,” Virginia gave a smug smirk, “Your dad is Steve's real true first love. Peggy was his first FEMALE love, but not his first true love.”  
Natasha was actually surprised for once, but then again, Virginia Stark also had a habit of surprising her. Tony called them the Jay and Silent Bob of Avengers Tower. Natasha was Silent Bob and Virginia was the mouthy Jay. Which was funny, because it was Clint and Natasha that were always together.  
…  
NOTE:  
1\. *Russian for Kitten  
2\. *Of course


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up!

Chapter Two:

 

Clint had dared her to go naked under her robes for her graduation. He did. Natasha had promptly popped him upside his head, telling him that just because HE did it, didn't mean that Virginia should. He grumbled that it would matter if she wanted to get her hands on her Dark Arts professor. Of course, Virginia always knew that Clint was a creeper, but he never looked...only listened.

“You know that you're an asshole, Clinton Francis,” the younger redhead hissed.  
Clint flipped her off, “You know I'm right, princess. I know Severus' history, he's like Jethro and your dad.”  
Virginia rolled her eyes. Ah, a redhead 'fetish'. Not so much a fetish as an attraction habit. Natasha finished settling Virginia's robes, so that it wouldn't give a single hint of her nudity. Other than her HIGH heels and bare ankles, the robe flared like a dress at the bottom. The British Wizarding world called them Dress Robes and wore them for more things than the 'Colonies', both the US and Australia. Virginia trusted Natasha to pick the one pair of shoes that made her legs look unbelievably fantastic. EVERYONE looked when she came out. And not a single one, other than Loki...who guessed on his own, knew that she was naked.

 

Nobody missed Professor Prince pacing outside the Dean's office. He hadn't been called in on something bad, he'd went to the man with proof of what was done to Virginia. There was nothing that he could do, because both girls were graduating. And with the girl's parents there, he 'refused' to do anything. Though, he planned on sending the report straight to the American Ministry Police (American Aurors) and letting them take care of it for them.

When the students were all accounted for, they gathered in the auditorium. It was raining out, so they couldn't use the football field like they intended. Names were called and people passed by. Clint yelled 'show us your tits' when Virginia got her diploma. All that the Stark daughter did was not even look at him, flipping him off before walking off stage. Though nobody watching her missed the eye fuck that she gave Professor Prince. Or the smirk and raised brow he gave her in return, before he just walked her walk all the way back to where her dad sat and plopped into his lap.

After sitting down, she reached over and pinched Clint as hard as she could. His yelp got a few claps and cheers, before the Dean called attention back to the stage. Though, even he was laughing at the antics. Things were NEVER boring when a Stark was involved; Howard, Tony or Virginia.

“You missed the way he was staring at your ass when you walked away from Severus,” Tony whispered to her, as names continued to be called, “that was a starving man's gaze.”  
Virginia snickered, “He hasn't been laid since the end of the Wizarding War, Dad. Of course he was.”  
Clint shared a look at Tony over Virginia's head. They both wondered where the confidence drop came from. Tony held his daughter close and tucked her head under his chin.

“He does like you, princess,” Tony told her softly, knowing that she was watching the Professor, “he's just old fashioned. He wants to do things right.”  
…  
Virginia wandered the empty halls for a while. Her dad was talking to the Dean about a new computer lab and updating the chemistry and potion labs. Even the library computers that log both muggle and magical course books into it's system. Gwen had told her, before Peter had pulled her off toward the green houses near the Dark Arts wing, that Professor Prince was still in his office. Peter applauded her, having figured out that she...like Gwen apparently...had went nude under her robes.

“And what are you doing?” A dark velvet voice came from behind her, “wandering around empty halls like this...”  
Virginia turned to see the smiling man behind. Severus pulled her into the dark, curtained alcove in the hallway when they heard Tony's voice down the hall. Severus cast a silencing spell and a notice-me-not ward on the curtain. Tony would be aware of it, due to JARVIS and his StarkPhone; the new 'Glass Pane' model. Which literally just looked like an enlarged playing card sized piece of 'glass'. JARVIS had actually thought it up after watching the Total Recall remake with Virginia. Instead of the phone implant in the hand, that is. He thought of when the people with the implant would touch glass and things appear. Virginia touched the small panel on the wall and the lights on the ceiling gave a low illumination.

(AN: Listen to “Missing” by the xX here)  
Severus sat on the padded wood bench in the alcove, Virginia standing between his legs and smiling down at him.

“A bean pole Spider Fairy told me you were still here,” She chuckled.  
Severus closed his eyes with a smile, Virginia's slender fingers running through his hair. He hadn't been touched in such a platonic way since his Hogwarts years. Both as Student and Teacher. Severus' hands were splayed at her lower back, but he was only just noticing that something was missing.

“Virginia,” He drew out her name, almost blackened eyes looking up at her, “where are your clothes?”  
She didn't even respond, just let him open her robes. She watched as his eyes went black, barely a ring of coffee brown around the edge. Virginia let out a sigh as his warm hands found their way under her robes, wrapping around her slender hips. His hands guided her back, Severus bringing his legs together before bringing her forward to straddle his lap. Virginia buried her fingers into his hair, tilting his head back as she sat in his lap.

“Bad little girl, aren't you?” He chuckled with a smirk, “Not the only girl to do it, I should think.”  
He subconsciously licked his lips when her robes fell open, revealing four years worth of what track, dueling and flying has done for her body.

“You like, then?” She chuckled.  
He brought her further into his lap, groin to groin, and kissed her deeply. Virginia felt the warmth of his hands on her bare lower back under the robes, leaning into him as he kissed her bones to mush. She could feel the bulge in his black jeans under her and began rocking against it. Severus held her against his body, scooting forward until his ass was at the edge of the bench. Virginia slid back off his lap before he could stop her, forcing his legs apart before she crawled forward on her knees between them.

He watched her with widened eyes as she opened his belt, leaving it there as she lingered at the zipper. The warmth of her breath was warming his cock as she stared up at him with a smile.

“Virginia...”  
His mouth fell open with a gasp that turned into a soft groan, as he felt her lips wrap around him. Severus braced on arm to hold himself up, the other going to Virginia's hair. Virginia worked him with her mouth and hand, a smug feeling in her as she listened to his soft groans.

“Fuck...” He groaned when she took him as far as she could.  
Virginia chuckled at his moan, which made him groan a little loader. He pulled her off with a pout on her face and a spank to her ass cheek. He moved her to stand straddling his lap, before he slid off to sit on the floor. Virginia kept one foot on the ground and the other up on the bench, Virginia moaned herself when those soft lips attached themselves to wet folds. A thumb stroked her clit, while he licked and nibbled at her lower lips. A hand buried in his hair as the other rested on her stomach. He moved his mouth to her clit and started teasing her with his middle finger.

“Oh, you are an asshole...” She groaned against his smug smile.  
Severus gave a chuckle and kissed the skin of her inner thigh.

“You love me that way,” He croaked.  
He wrapped her back up in her robes, before throwing her over his shoulder. He shrank her things, summoning them into his hand before he stuffed them into his pocket. Thankfully Tony and the Dean were gone by then and Severus just walked his way right back to his study, where he actually slept. He had a closet that he used magic to enlarge and turn into sleeping quarters...and he fully intended to use them.  
…  
Severus lay on his side, chuckling quietly to himself as Virginia lay on her back and stretched out like a content cat, smiling back at him. They hadn't even started yet...well, he was also content with just pleasing her. Virginia had been telling him for the last month about how her father was planning a graduation trip for her and asked him if he wanted to go with her. Well, the asking if he wanted to go to was a recent thing, but it was an open offer. She was rather hoping now that he would. The trip was to Bora Bora for the entire summer. She was asking him to live in one of those little beach cabins over the water. Tony also happen to BUY the cabin for her, but he hadn't told her that part. Oh no, he wanted her to find that out when she got there.

When Virginia nodded, he pulled her under the blankets with him and the fell asleep...missing the Snowy owl flying in through the window...  
…  
NOTE:  
1\. I am basing Virginia and 'Professor Prince' after a gif set of JRM and Sansa Stark from the film 'Another Me', because in this set it looks like she is just devouring him with her eyes...and I don't blame her a bit.  
2\. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marvel_Cinematic_Universe#Films  
3\. http://anneboleyns.tumblr.com/post/89184689675  
4\. I made an obscure 'blink and you miss it' NCIS reference.  
5\. Yes, this chapter is short. I wanna bring a bit of the Potter-verse in now. See if you can guess what the owl means. Or who.


End file.
